


Just one more night

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Lemons woo, Oh my god yea, Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one more night with her one more heartbeat one more kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more night

Gene knew she had been crying again, probably due to his stupid brother. He could sense her need, her heartbreak, her desire. He felt as if his heart were shattering he loved this girl so much that's why he stayed. He gently tugged on her soul up, up until she was on his plane of existence. He was right she had been crying her eyes were puffy, but she forced a smile on her tear stained face. She was quiet, and he didn't mind. She took his hands, and he leaned forward kissing the young woman. He couldn't believe it, he felt oh so guilty but..he enjoyed it. He ran his fingers along her sides slowly slipping away layer upon layer of her clothing. Mai wasn't shy, she blushed but she greedily devoured his mouth her hands coaxing his clothing off. One more movement and she was grinding against him, his cock hard. leaking. He lifted her, allowing her legs to wrap around his hips. He warned her with a look, and he slowly sank her down upon his shaft, and like that her silence was broken she screamed his name, swearing somewhere in there as well. He waited moments before trusting himself to move, pounding into her until her nails bit into his skin and her back arched at an unnatural angle. One more he thought, slamming into her deeper, faster to where it almost hurt.  Then it was over she screamed as she came, and she shattered, her soul yanking back to her body. He stood there his cock leaking as he took it in his hand pumping it until the knot in his stomach snapped and he came with a cry of her name. He smiles softly, waiting for just one more night.


End file.
